


工具人

by mansonbayern



Category: LPL - Fandom, fpx, 贡天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern
Summary: 使用手铐、项圈、口塞、玩具、滴蜡、起源于，小天调戏刘青松：想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。id:2333灵感来源于，我有一次出差没标间跟女同事睡情侣套房，真的就是还有那种心型巧克力床上洒满玫瑰花的那种。既然追求刺激，就贯彻到底咯，反正最后哭的是高天亮又不是我（摊手）设定：酒后。手铐、项圈、口塞、滴蜡
Kudos: 3





	工具人

“哥哥你好帅啊，想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”  
想起小打野对着辅助撒娇的样子，金贡忍不住又多闷了一口酒。“西八儿高天亮。”他偷偷骂了一句，但看到春丽正在隔壁桌敬酒，他攥紧了拳头，忍住了对着桌子输出的自然之力。  
“硬币哥，金贡说啥呢？”  
“哈哈哈哈，他说感情深一口闷。”  
此刻的高天亮完全没意识到自己会面临着什么，小狐狸眯着眼睛，还在对自家聪明的adc发动阴阳之力。  
…………  
“金贡喝多了，一个人走不回去了。小天，他交给你了。”  
“为什么是我啊操！翔哥呢？”  
“被刘青松拖上车了，还在鬼叫呢。”  
“你呢？”小王八可怜巴巴地眼神任谁看了都心疼。  
“我老婆喊我回去锻炼身体。”doinb假装为难地说，一边快速地回着信息。  
“一个金贡有我两个那么大，我怎么带回去。”王八的样子更委屈了。  
“酒店应该还有房，老板订过了。不过今天金主爸爸们没用上。”  
“行吧，我老工具人了，习惯了。”生活不易，王八叹气。  
……………  
把喝多的韩国人送进房间是个体力活，瘦弱的小狐狸在酒店服务生的帮助下才勉强完成。一打开房门，发现里头居然是个大床房，更诡异的是，床的形状是心型，房顶上还有个玻璃。整个房间的布置都在暗示着什么：cao，有狗。全队都是狗。

“妈妈哭了，不过妈妈习惯了。”小兲苦笑着安慰自己，“谁让我是爹呢，当然是选择原谅他们。”把金贡架上床的时候，高天亮觉得自己已经用尽了最后一点力气。一看表，还不到十点。所以说呢，运动使人入睡，此话不假。  
也不管避不避嫌了，高天亮整个人趴在床的另一个角。本着“反正没开灯谁也看不见谁”的鸵鸟心态，再加上金贡身上的酒气熏得人实在发晕，高天亮的眼皮开始打架。  
…………  
和周公的约会没有持续多久，高天亮揉了揉发红的眼睛，慵懒的伸了伸细长的胳膊。才发现，黑夜中有双眼睛在盯着自己。“你醒啦？”刚清醒的小狐狸声音有些奶味儿，听起来倒是有些撒娇的意思。“那我打车回基地了，硬币哥帮你跟谢总说过了。”  
韩国人没有吭声，拽着他的胳膊就把抱上了床。这下轮到高天亮慌了，是他把金贡带到这种鬼地方的，这架势，他还有几张嘴都说不清了。“哥哥，现在道歉还来的及吗？哥？贡子哥？韩泉sama?hiong?”  
“错哪儿了？哦？”金贡把高天亮圈在怀里，带着醉意的嗓音有些沙哑。  
“哪里都错了。”小狐狸呜咽地委屈道。  
“听说你冷？听说你还想滑滑梯？今天外面没有雨，风倒是很大，你想知道哪里大不大？”  
……………

“达咩，我不想知道。”小狐狸往被窝里钻的样子太让人怜爱了，可一想起他做的那些事儿有多么可恨，上单的手臂箍得更紧了些。  
“中文里，这个情景下，说‘不’的意思，不是‘要’的意思吗？kufufufufu。”金贡笑的十分邪恶。  
“谁教你的。”  
“刘叮咚。”  
“刘青松nmsl！”小打野在被子里哀嚎的声音闷闷地，听起来像是呜咽。“他为什么会跟你说这种话！”  
“谁教的没关系，小朋友不可以说脏话，说脏话是要受惩罚的哦~”  
说着金贡从床头柜里掏出手铐，掀开被子，抓起高天亮的手就把把他拷在床上。  
“你……哪来的？”  
“客房服务哦~还是天你自己买的呢？你买这些是想找谁玩呢？刘叮咚？林炜翔？嗯？”  
金贡脸离自己只有不到5厘米，高天亮不知道此刻是过分紧张还是过分刺激，他居然，可耻地硬了。  
“不管是谁，今天只能我陪你玩咯。高天亮~”韩国人说话带着愉悦的新疆风味，甚至能感觉到，那小尾音简直要飞起来。  
韩国人还兲之妙妙屋愉悦地翻箱倒柜：“让我看看高天亮还有什么好玩的东西是我不知道的。”  
而小天此刻只能无力地再床上蹬着腿。“金贡你快放开我……你这个畜生……”  
韩国人并没有因此生气，反而笑眯眯地拿出项圈给他戴上：“就这？无能狂怒？你继续骂，你骂我一句我不光亲你十下，我还会干你一次，现在你骂了两次，所以我要干你两回。”  
“我不喜欢听你骂人，所以我要狠狠地亲你。”  
这谁顶得住！！！！

都知道韩国男人会说rap，谁知道讲起情话也是一套一套的。高天亮的脑子里全是蒙的，昏黄的灯光下，脱掉眼镜他感觉眼前的世界像被雾气笼罩的毛玻璃。上单带着浓重酒气的亲吻热烈地落在唇上，酥酥麻麻，醉人而危险的气息魅惑着他，像是什么呢？就像炎炎夏日里的一场大雨。耳畔是寂静的空气，大脑是停止的思绪，整个世界就仿佛停滞来了下来，只剩下两个男人粗重的呼吸，充斥着欲求的呼吸。  
韩国人亲吻不止于停留在唇间，他吸吮着小打野的下唇，舌尖试探地点开打野的门牙。金贡嘴边呼出的热气勾引着小天面部的神经末梢，酥麻的感觉让他忍不住轻哼。这在金贡听来是在所求：“八里？”那就八里给你看咯。  
金贡的大手捧着高天亮的脑袋，对着他的嘴唇狠狠吻下去，他撬开打野的门牙，用力吮吸着高天亮薄唇的滋味。高天亮觉得脑子里有种窒息的感觉，他脑子里的神经化作琴弦，而金贡的嘴唇此刻就是弹奏它的乐手，像是一首小夜曲，有些让人喘不过气，又有些心痒。他忍不住颤抖着闷哼。高天亮手臂被锁住，一双细长的腿像爬山虎一样攀附上金贡的腰间，肿胀地下体顶在他的腹部。

小狐狸热烈的下体像是开关，摩挲着他的小腹，他许久压抑的内火只需要一点火花便可引燃，而高天亮就是那颗跳动的花火。

金贡熟练的解开小天衬衣的扣子，一双温厚的大手在他瘦小的身体上轻柔的抚摸着。放过高天亮的嘴唇，金贡转而对他的锁骨和胸口攻城略地。高天亮喘着粗气，但忍不住低吼着，他的凸起的乳头像暗红色的果实，烂熟欲滴，透着过分成熟的醉人的果香。金贡轻轻地啃咬着，高天亮感觉自己要忍不住，他的双腿夹得更紧，他的下体随着腰肢的扭动摩擦着金贡裤子的布料。那尖端已经渗出透明的液体，渗入到衣服的布料，像是一块勋章。  
但这不够，这远远不够。高天亮这一刻失去了思索的能力，他的脑子里只有这一个声音，他口中的声音也越发急促。

小天的身上热的不像话，他的脸上也是凌乱的汗水，混杂着他的眼泪，也许还有金贡的汗水。金贡脱去衣服的束缚，从床头柜里拿出口塞，给小天带上。  
“真像只乖巧的小狐狸，看起来是幼稚天真的样子，可果实确实烂熟的，或许早就被别的鸟儿啄食过了。”  
“比起你的低吼，我更喜欢，听你压抑的哭泣声呢？天，哥哥会让你舒舒服服得哭出来哦。”

说不，他握住高天亮下身，很快地抽动着，娴熟的手法让高天亮几乎压抑不住自己的尖叫声。很快他就射了出来。金贡游戏远不至此。他的手上沾满了小打野的精液，他就势将两个手指探入他的后庭，高天亮也顺势抬起臀部配合他的手指扭动着腰肢。

小狐狸眯缝着眼睛享受着上单的服务，这对金贡而言，更像是一种挑衅。他粗暴地伸入三根手指，一点一点地探向那个点。初尝这番刺激的打野忍不住尖叫出来。高天亮叫累了，金贡抽出自己的手指。正当高天亮以为金贡消停下来的时候，更粗更热的东西径直冲向了他的后穴。肿胀的钝痛让他的小鼻子皱了起来。他说不出一句整话，他所有的呻吟都化成沉闷的尖叫。  
金贡心疼的亲了亲小狐狸皱皱的脖子，小狐狸闷闷地哼了两声，表示已经适应了这样的尺寸。这对上单来说，是一种默许，他抬高打野的臀部，一点一点地挤进滚烫的甬道深处。被手指开过荤的前列腺体也苏醒过来，它感知着粗大的阴茎对它冲击。小天觉得自己的小腹向灼烧了一样，方才软下去的性器又挺立起来，他浑身异样地滚烫。  
“还想要更多，想要更多，更多的……”他的耳畔再次出现刚才那种幻象。金贡似乎也感受到他的欲求。这小狐狸别看身子小，胃口倒不小。  
“想好了，你可别哭。”  
金贡加快了抽动的速率和力度，他拿出两个枕头垫在高天亮的臀部，自己则弯下腰，啃咬着小打野的脖子，和耳垂。他像是一只真正的野兽，正直壮年的野兽，充满了速度和力量，足以让猎物折服。而高天亮此刻只能成为待宰的羔羊，他的眼泪和汗水滑落到金贡的耳畔，更像是撩拨的羽毛，这让韩国人的冲击越发猛烈。  
…………

高天亮今天算是体会到什么叫爽到哭的感觉，他发誓自己再也不说这种阴阳怪气的骚话，至少明天。金贡从他的小穴中拔出来的时候，他几乎失去知觉了。他的下体因为刺激机械地僵硬着，最后伴随着他鼻翼的煽动逐渐恢复原状。用硬币哥的话说，真的是一滴也没有了。  
他抬起右眼皮看了看眼前的韩国男人，他帮他把口塞拆了下来，但完全没有累的意思。  
真是假酒害人。  
如释重负的小天贪婪地呼吸着久违的空气，他也懒得去管金贡还在捯饬什么新玩意儿了。  
金贡看了一眼，小狐狸吐着舌头，大口大口地喘着粗气。狐狸说到底，也是犬类动物呀。

只听打火机啪嗒的声音，金贡的手上边多了一点烛火。  
“你要干嘛？”高天亮吓到曲起了腿。  
“不是要哥哥陪你玩这个吗？哥哥，想听你叫哦。”说着，顺势将蜡油滑向高天亮的小腹。高天亮吓得把双腿曲到胸口，无力地抵抗着什么。  
烛泪滑向皮肤的时候只有视觉效果，意外的没什么感觉反而像是加热后的身体乳，有些温和又有些丝滑。高天亮没有方才那么害怕了，但黑暗中的烛火还是让小狐狸生出天然的恐惧。上单转动着蜡烛，像播种一样，把点点滴滴的烛泪洒在打野的锁骨、乳头、大腿根部。金贡将打野的双腿曲起，让烛泪一点一点地落到他的臀部，烛泪顺着他的皮肤有的流向大腿，有的落在床单。  
金贡的玩心被激发出来，他的手指向中间移动：“工具人是吗？”  
“哥哥……不要……”  
“所以，就不管上路了咯？”  
“唔……没有这样，哥哥我没有。”小狐狸带着哭腔呜咽着。  
“所以，陪哥哥玩这个，一点都不过分吧。”  
“不……不行，哥哥，那里不可以。”像是听不到小狐狸的哀求。“啊”  
随着一声震动鼓膜的尖叫，大颗的烛泪全数滑向一张一合的小穴，混着粘稠的分泌物和精液，看起来真是熟透了地诱人。  
意外的没有疼痛。那烛泪莫不如说是细腻的抚摸，湿热的亲吻，弄得人心痒。高天亮怀疑这个蜡烛里装了什么催情的药，他的小腹又开始燥热起来。  
眼前的小狐狸，瘦小的身躯上点缀着梅花般的烛泪，星星点点地样子，真是惹人怜爱。  
金贡看着男孩的下体逐渐抬起头，笑容升起：“准备好玩第二次了吗？”  
………………

所以金贡是老实人这个谣言，到底是谁传出来的？事后捂着屁股的高天亮对着其他三个FPXs咆哮道。  
“近朱者赤近墨者黑，近阴阳人者阴阳。王多多老师教我的。”doinb的表演人格再次上线。  
王多多就不能教点好的？高天亮忍不住腹诽。“你比赛F6三狼没了。”  
“所以我说，阴阳人烂屁股。”fpx的辅助并没有给高天亮灯笼，哦，他是对面的，那没事了。  
“那金贡不也是阴阳人吗？”高天亮觉得刘青松说的很没道理。  
“所以你被烂屁股了。”刘青松继续他不讲道理式的对话。  
“而且你已经没有第二个屁股给他烂了。”聪明的adc幸灾乐祸地说，就差说出“我的辅助说的都对”  
那句话了，但忌惮自家辅助的眼刀还是很乖地没有说出口。

靠，fpx全是畜生。小打野揉着屁股说。  
“kufufufufufufu……保北，欢迎回来。”回到寝室，迎接他的是上单和善的微笑。  
“你怎么在这里啊操，这屋里没翔味太不习惯了。”  
“刘青松说他晚上怕黑。可汗在隔离。”  
“金贡？”  
“唔？”  
"今天不可以。”  
“什么？”  
“没有什么，哪里都不可以！”小打野光速跑到床上，拿被子把自己包成了饺子。  
今天也是小凤凰也是和谐美满的一天呀。  
end


End file.
